


Sharing a Bed

by plutoxsunflwrs



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoxsunflwrs/pseuds/plutoxsunflwrs
Summary: Gavin got a little too drunk. Softness ensues.
Relationships: reed900 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Sharing a Bed

Gavin woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. Groggily, he reached for his phone, when it suddenly went silent.  
“Huh?” Gavin cracked an eye open to see the RK900 -- _Nines_ , he reminded himself -- leaning over him, his phone in the android’s hand.  
“Come on, Detective. If you don’t get out of bed soon you’re going to make us both late. I’ve already made your breakfast and started the car.”  
Gavin dragged a hand across his face, groaning. “Shit, okay, yeah…”  
As he walked to the closet to get dressed, he started thinking before he called out, “Hey, Nines?”  
“Yes?”  
“Were you here all night?”  
“Yes, I was. You got very drunk last night and, when I finally managed to get you home and into bed, you asked me to stay. I was going to go on the couch, but you asked me to sit in bed with you until you fell asleep, which you proceeded to do on my shoulder. I didn’t want to disturb you, so I just went into stasis there.”  
By this point, Gavin was dressed and eating, and the memories of the previous night came flooding back to him.  
_  
“Nines?”  
Gavin was drunk. He knew that. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but-  
“Will you stay?”  
The android smiled softly at him. “Of course, Gavin.”  
Gavin had always loved that smile, that damned-  
Wait. Where was Nines going?  
“Nines?”  
“Yes?”  
“Will you…” Gavin trailed off, unable to actually ask what he wanted to in words, even when absolutely wasted. Rather, he moved over, making room on the bed, and patted the space next to him. “Please? At least until I fall asleep?”  
Nines shook his head slightly as he walked back towards Gavin, that smile still on his stupid, gorgeous face. He got into the bed next to Gavin, wrapping an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders. Gavin leaned up momentarily and kissed Nines on the cheek before leaning against his shoulder and falling asleep almost immediately.  
He didn’t have any nightmares that night.  
_  
Gavin’s face flushed bright red at the memories -- and hangover, dear God, who had let him get that drunk? -- assaulting his brain. As he got up to grab some coffee and ibuprofen, he smiled slightly.  
“Well, at least I didn’t have any nightmares.”


End file.
